Wyspa Twikkii
left jedno z trzech otoczeń wakacyjnych w grze The Sims 2: Podróże. Pobyt nad morzem Wakacje nad morzem to naprawdę wspaniała rzecz. Atrakcji jest wiele a i sam efekt morza jest zniewalający. Poza tym możemy budować zamki z piasku, zbierać muszelki, obserwować fale czy też opalać się. Warto nadmienić, że morze co jakiś czas wyrzuca na brzeg różne "skarby" - glony, patyki i inne. Opalanie bez nieestetycznych przypieczeń Należy spokojnie dawkować słońce. Codziennie po kilka godzin, nie róbmy naszemu Simowi "terapii wstrząsowej" - na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Stosując metodę umiaru piękną opaleniznę mamy zagwarantowaną. Historia W paru artykułach możemy przeczytać, że pierwsze miasto to jest właśnie oto ta wyspa. Prawdopodobnie założyli ją tubylcy zwani potocznie "murzynami". Jak dowiadujemy się z gazety w The Sims 3, obecnym prezydentem wyspy jest Aikane Hiwalani. Religia Wszyscy ludzie na świecie zastanawiają się, jaka jest religia naszych simów. Nie ma jednak na ten temat żadnych informacji. Możemy się domyślić, że we wcześniejszych latach tej wyspy było to wierzenie w jakieś posągi. Można tak pomyśleć, gdyż mieszkańcy każdej młodej wyspy wyznają takie religie. Wycieczki turystyczne z przewodnikiem Na każdej z parcel mieszkalnych na wyspie (hotel, bungalow itp.) znajdziemy przewodnika, który ma do zaoferowania kilka atrakcji: przelot helikopterem (200$/osoba), paralotnię (300$/osoba) oraz wycieczkę łodzią (100$/osoba). Bez względu na to, jaką wycieczkę wybierzemy, niestety nie zobaczymy jak ona przebiega. Mimo to warto się na nią wybrać, ponieważ bardzo podnosi poziom zadowolenia Sima z wakacji. Podczas każdej wycieczki zdarza się nam okazja. Możemy stracić dobre samopoczucie i nastrój lub zyskać nawet jakiś przedmiot np. mapę do Wielkiej Stopy, Wiedźmy, lub Tajemniczej Pagody. Rezerwacja wycieczek Aby zarezerwować jedną z wycieczek, wystarczy znaleźć przewodnika na swojej parceli (ma on na sobie charakterystyczną niebieską koszulkę, kapelusz oraz identyfikator), następnie kliknąć na jego postaci i wybrać odpowiednią atrakcję z listy. Atrakcje * Hotel na plaży Twikkii - najbardziej luksusowy hotel w tej okolicy. Poza pokojami, znajdziemy tutaj także sporą restaurację, a także miejsce do tańczenia Hula, nowego rodzaju tańca. Najważniejszą cechą jest upragniony dostęp do morza. * Ośrodek "Podwójna Palma" - jeden z kurortów na wyspie, oferuje głównie masaż, saunę, basen oraz przekąski. * Plaża Południowa - niezwykłe miejsce wyspy Twikkii. Znajdziemy tutaj ogromny, zabytkowy statek piracki, na który możemy wejść za darmo i naprawdę jest co na nim robić. Możemy np. poćwiczyć walki pirackie z manekinem, wejść do kabiny kapitana i przeszukać ją, wdrapać się na gniazdo by popatrzeć na piękną okolicę i wiele innych. Ciekawą opcją jest także podniesienie pirackiej flagi. Gdy za często przeszukujemy kajutę kapitana może wyjść z niej jego duch. Kilka dowcipów i może nauczyć szant. * Gorące źródła w Białych Piaskach - jeżeli twoi Simowie marzą o totalnym odprężeniu, koniecznie muszą odwiedzić to miejsce. Zażyją tu kąpieli w gorących źródłach, odwiedzą saunę a nawet zostaną profesjonalnie wymasowani. Jeżeli chodzi o ostatnią kwestię mamy do wyboru m.in. masaż kamieniami. Aby móc samodzielnie robić masaże, trzeba przejść odpowiednie szkolenie, które kosztuje 500$. * Rajska plaża i Molo na plaży Twikkii - to właśnie tutaj zaznamy prawdziwego plażowania, nauczymy się tańca z ogniem (75$/osoba), na którym później możemy sami zarabiać tańcząc przed publicznością. Swoją wiedzę na ten temat możemy także później przekazywać kolejnym Simom. Na obu parcelach zjemy także specjalne przysmaki. * Świątynia Jumboka IV i prastare ruiny Czamczakowa - miejsca, których pominięcie w czasie zwiedzania wyspy byłoby grzechem. To magiczne miejsca z ciekawą historią. Znajdziemy tutaj przede wszystkim skamieniałości pozostałe po starożytnych mieszkańcach wysp, a także wielkie "wodospady", przy których nasi Simowie mogą złożyć ofiarę pod postacią... simoleona. Jednak gdy wrzucimy mydełko, Jumbok się zdenerwuje i zamiast wody zacznie płynąć lawa. * Tajne miejsca na wyspie - kiedy trochę pozwiedzamy wyspę, do naszego wyposażenia trafi specjalna mapa, na której zdaje się być narysowana droga... Jest to ścieżka prowadząca do tajnego miejsca zwanego Tajemniczą Chatką. W owym miejscu czeka na nas zadanie... Chatkę zamieszkuje Wiedźma Twardziel, której zepsuły się w domu wszystkie sprzęty i nie potrafi sama ich naprawić - tu jest rola dla nas. Możemy pomóc wiedźmie, co warto uczynić, bo "nie ma nic za darmo". Kiedy tylko naprawimy wszystkie sprzęty w domu wiedźmy otrzymamy od niej prezent pod postacią Lalki Voodoo. Mieszkańcy Miejscowi * Eliza Korek * Stefan Kadencja * Rozmarynka Kręcioł * Jaromir Niemało * Zdzisław Dzwonecznik * Stokrotka Zakładka * Karolcia Kanał * Karola Ramol * Jerzy Rękawek * Martyna Bryka * Zdzisław Simowiec * Jeremi Odgromnik * Makary Szalupa NPC * Kapitan piratów Edward Zadzior * Wiedźma Twardziel Ciekawostki * Wyspa ta jest znanym miejscem wakacyjnym nie tylko za czasów The Sims 2, ale także The Sims 3, a trzeba pamiętać, że akcja w trójce dzieje się dużo wcześniej niż w dwójce. Na fakt popularności Twikkii na przestrzeni lat wskazuje marzenie Edwarda Dregga, ducha zamieszkującego Isla Paradiso. Marzy on, by odwiedzić tę wyspę. * Wyspa Twikkii być może znajdować się w pobliżu Isla Paradiso. Wskazuje na to opis jednego z simów zamieszkujących tę drugą wyspę tj. Edward marzy o odwiedzeniu Wyspy Twikki. Jest pewien, że leży ona tuż za horyzontem... * Gdy w The Sims 3 sim czyta gazetę, może natrafić na informację, że Wyspa Twikki została wybrana najlepszym miejscem wakacyjnym i że nawet oparzenia słoneczne są tam zabawne. Kategoria:The Sims 2: Podróże Kategoria:Wyspa Twikkii Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 2 Kategoria:Otoczenia wakacyjne fr:Ile Twikkii es:Isla Twikkii nl:Twikki Eiland en:Twikkii Island ru:Остров Твикки pt-br:Ilha Twikkii